role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CockatriceMask
CockatriceMask '''is a small Nocturne who's looking to help OrcMask on whatever he does. A former member of The Monsters and an RP character conceptualized and used by StrongestPotato Personality Slightly brighter than his friend OrcMask, CockatriceMask is known for his unthreatening, raspy caw, and his annoying habits, he tends to come out as too dense to understand his allies' intentions, and as such, is easily bossed around. CockatriceMask is another roleplayer drafted into war, alongside OrcMask, this of course means he's savvy on several of the tropes and genres he's faced with. He is still incredibly stupid and constantly makes big mistakes, but he pulls through with his heart of gold whenever his friends are in danger. He is best friends with OrcMask and the two have been known to be quite the mischief makers, he'll even go as far as to pincer for his friend and attack those who scare him. History Backstory Originally a Cockatrice-themed Nocturne who was into really big online roleplaying fantasy games, CockatriceMask met OrcMask in a session, and the duo quickly grew to become buddies, once the Brotherhood of Nocturnes held auditions for new soldiers, the duo tried their hands at becoming professional Monsters in the year 2009, but the duo was quickly shown to be incredibly inept, despite, supposedly, having fought the legendary and diminutive Nocturne Heroine PixieMask, wether she even is real or not is up to question, and as such, the Brotherhood does not have solid data on their triumphs. CockatriceMask was locked aways at the Death Valley base for nearly 10 years (along with OrcMask) and was even going to be executed at some point, but he was given a job by CucaMask to perform a certain task for her... Debut: All-Out Monster Attack CockatriceMask made his first appearance when he was deployed to kill CoyoteMask and PegasusMask when they were shrunken down to action figure size and sent down the dungeon at the Monster's base in Death Valley. OrcMask fought the duo with his previous experience against tiny targets, and, just like he usually did against PixieMask, he missed every shot, resulting in his own quick defeat. CockatriceMask charged with his Roc Egg, while OrcMask was defeated when CoyoteMask tricked him into stepping onto a tack, forcing him to also drop his club onto his other foot, causing him to fall over. Just as PegasusMask was about to beat down on OrcMask, CockatriceMask made it in, swinging his Roc Egg, and attacked the duo, allowing OrcMask to explain the duo's tragic backstory, OrcMask stated that he was doing it because CucaMask made him do it and she was the only reason he didn't get executed. He then surrendered to the two and then his escape along with OrcMask, leaving holes in the walls shaped like themselves. OrcMask and CockatriceMask later reappeared now having reformed after hearing PegasusMask's words during the fight with Spring-Heeled Jack in where the duo helped defeat him by knocking him out with his Roc Egg, claiming he finally got to do something, He expressed disappointment in not getting to fight GreatWhiteSharkMask however, especially after having hit something with his Roc Egg, for once. CockatriceMask then later participated in the fight against both JackalMask (who also reformed) and KarkadannMask. He commented near the end of the RP upon seeing a giant GlamisMask, KarkadannMask, CatoblepasMask and MyrmecoleonMask that he was going to pull the white flag. Abilities & Weapons * '''Roc's Egg: CockatriceMask's weapon, an oversized ball and chain combo which he drags around wherever he goes, costing him his speed. CockatriceMask spins the chain before throwing the massive ball of iron into his enemies...or whatever he hits anyways. * Speed: CockatriceMask is actually pretty fast, the problem is that his weapon wheighs him down. * "Flight": Not really, CockatriceMask simply flaps his wings frantically, allowing him to fall with style, slowly and gracefully, which allows him to survive terminal speed, with barely some fractures. * Fireball Breath: '''CockatriceMask's capable of spewing boiling flames out of his mouth, which bounce on the floor before vanishing, not unlike a certain Italian plumber's. however, CockatriceMask claims they are not good for his health, and that they cause him stomach burns, so he barely uses them. Weaknesses * '''Light Energy: CockatriceMask is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: CockatriceMask is very unintelligent. * Clumsiness: CockatriceMask is very clumsy. * Poor Aim: CockatriceMask has very poor aim, especially due to his weapon's already troublesome aim and sluggish spin-up time. This means CockatriceMask has a delay the length of minutes to even throw his weapon, and miss the throw, not to mention he usually has to pick it back up later on. Trivia * CockatriceMask is based on a Cockatrice, a mixture of chicken and dragon capable of petrifying his foes, spewing flames, and flight, ironically, CockatriceMask is surprisingly pathetic in comparison to his inspiration. * His ragged clothes are a homage to PuppetMask, as well as what Mr. Krabs used to wear in his youth. * CockatriceMask is often portrayed as OrcMask's brain, due to him being slightly smarter. * Originally CockatriceMask was going to be one of DraculaeMask's monster (more accurately he was going to be the crazy one of the gang), before he was then scrapped for a time being. He was then remade into being OrcMask's friend and a former member of The Monsters. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Becoming Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)